Les P'tits Monstres
by Rauz
Summary: Jack a peur.


**Les P'tits Monstres**

**Auteur : **Rauz

**Genre : **Hm … Bonne question, pas de drame, ça c'est sûr, ship peut-être …

**Spoiler : **Rien de particulier, à situer simplement courant saison 10 et/ou après.

**Résumé : **Deuxième bonne question. Ça parle de femmes.

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi, pas de sous, que du rêve.

**Rating :** Un p'tit PG13 peut-être, histoire d'être sûre …

**Note de l'auteur : **Thème imposé : _naissance_. Ardu de trouver une idée originale avec ça.

Bonne lecture.

Elle était allongée sur le lit, en sueur. Elle s'agrippait aux draps de toutes ses forces. Elle respirait fort, gémissait, hurlait même par instants.

Des infirmières faisaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient pour la maintenir sur le lit, lui administrant conseils et soins, posant des linges humides sur son front, ses temps et sa bouche.

La guérisseuse, la tête entre les jambes de sa patiente, lui ordonna gentiment de pousser.

Je ne fais que ça ! hurla la malheureuse en plein travail.

Je sais, mais on commence à voir la tête, poussez.

Neela, arrêtez de le me dire !

La guérisseuse demanda un linge propre, une infirmière le lui tendit.

Où est l'homme de peu de foi qui m'a mise dans cet état-là ?!

Il arrive, il était à l'autre bout de la ville l'informa Neela.

Qu'il se dépêche !

Kinthya, Jack va arriver, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît.

Par Pélops … lâche-t-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait en proie à une nouvelle contraction.

Elle poussa et enfin, un bébé sortit. La guérisseuse retint un cri d'horreur, la pauvre chose était d'une laideur achevée. Elle ne put même pas dire de quel sexe était le malheureux bambin.

Voici votre … enfant, Kinthya, réussit à articuler Neela en mettant le nouveau-né dans les bras de la jeune mère, après qu'un infirmière est coupé le cordon ombilical.

Mais cette dernière n'eût pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le physique peu gracieux de sa progéniture. Une nouvelle contraction la prit par surprise.

Il y en a un autre ? s'écria-t-elle.

Je n'en ai senti qu'un quand je vous ai ausculté ! s'étonna Neela.

Aah, par Pélops, cria encore la jeune mère.

Après quelques minutes de cris, de supplications, de menaces et de sanglots, un autre bébé fit son apparition, tout aussi hideux que le premier.

« Bon sang, la pauvre n'est pas gâtée, pensa Neela. »

Une infirmière coupa le cordon et la guérisseuse allait donné le nourrisson à sa mère quand cette dernière poussa un nouveau cri de douleur et d'effroi.

Toutes les femmes se regardèrent, interdites. Les chances pour que Neela soit « passé à côté » d'un bébé étaient très faibles, quant à être « passée à côté » de deux bébés, elles étaient inexistantes.

Par les Dieux, cela va-t-il s'arrêter un jour ? sanglota Kinthya d'une voix stridente. Et où est Jack ?

Il va arriver, je vous le promets.

La jeune femme regarda Neela d'un air dédaigneux.

Comme vous m'aviez promis que tout irait bien ? Vous avez vu ce désastre ? hurla-t-elle. Ce ne sont pas des enfants ce sont des monstres !

Elle fut prise d'une nouvelle contraction et un autre horrible bébé sortit aussitôt, puis un autre et encore un autre. Cela semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Bientôt la chambre de Kinthya fut envahie par des dizaines d'affreux nourrissons hurlant et pleurant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Ce fut ce moment que Jack choisit pour se réveiller en sursaut, s'asseyant dans le lit, haletant, tremblant et en sueur.

Courbant le dos vers l'avant, il posa ses deux mains sur son visage et se le frotta vigoureusement.

Il reposa ses mains devant lui mais respirait toujours fortement par sa bouche grande ouverte.

Sam se réveilla à demi.

Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

Rien ?

Elle ne le croirait pas, pourquoi se réveillerait-il en sursaut pour rien ?

J'ai … rêvé … d'un chien qui dansait la polka.

Quoi ?

Sam se tourna vers lui. Elle avait marmonné mais il avait quand même entendu l'ahurissement dans sa voix.

Ouep. Horrible.

Il se rallongea, les yeux sur le plafond où la lumière lunaire faisait danser ses reflets.

Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir me rendormir après ça, continua-t-il amusé et surtout relaxé par sa propre histoire.

Hmm.

Je vais avoir besoin d'un câlin.

Toujours à demi endormie, Sam se rapprocha de jack, jusqu'à s'allonger presque entièrement sur lui.

Ah, mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Dans le noir, Sam était déjà repartie dans les bras de Morphée mais Jack souriait largement.

La journée qui suivit ne passa pas sans que jack repense à son … cauchemar. Il appréhendait le fait d'aller dormir. Il ne voulait pas revoir ces affreuses bouilles et ses corps déformés.

Et pourtant …

Si la première partie de sa nui se passa bien, ce ne fut pas le cas de la deuxième.

Doc, faites quelque chose, vous voyez bien qu'elle souffre le martyr, cria Jack.

Je suis parfaitement au courant, rétorqua Janet, cinglante.

Il fit la moue et serra un peu plus fort la main de la future mère de son enfant.

Cette dernière cria.

On a une nouvelle contraction, informa Fraiser, entre les jambes de sa patiente. Allez-y, poussez et respirez.

La patiente s'exécuta dans la douleur, jusqu'à la contraction suivante où elle recommença les mêmes actions.

Aaaah, lâcha-t-elle à bout de forces.

La sueur perlait à grosses gouttes sur son front et son cou. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage dans des boucles anarchiques. Ses yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleurer faisaient presque peur. Elle avait le souffle court.

Elle attira pourtant Jack à elle, le tenant fermement par le col.

T'as intérêt à ce qu'il soit beau comme un Dieu notre enfant, proféra-t-elle, les dents serrées, que je ne fasse pas tout ça pour rien.

Laira, je …

Tais-toi, lâcha-t-elle alors qu'une nouvelle contraction lui vrillait le corps.

Ça y est, s'écria Janet, je vois la tête. Poussez encore.

Laira s'exécuta, non sans fulminer intérieurement contre cette petite doctoresse qui ne cessait de lui en demander plus, toujours plus.

Voil … à …

Janet prit le petit corps, l'enveloppa de linges stériles et clampa le cordon ombilical.

Doc ?

Elle prit une voix aussi assuré que possible.

Colonel, vous voulez couper le cordon ?

Bien sûr.

Jack lâcha la main de Laira et l'embrassa sur le front en se levant.

Il rejoignit Janet et ne put s'empêcher de laisser son visage être parcouru d'une expression d'effroi profond, ce qui inquiéta la mère.

Quoi ?demanda-t-elle.

Jack jeta un œil vers elle, une lueur de pitié dans le regard. Mais, au lieu de voir une belle femme passablement mise à mal par les efforts qu'elle avait fourni, il vit une Reetoo.

Une Reetoo affublée de grands yeux, d'immenses yeux lavandes et d'une large bouche ourlée et fushia.

Dans son rêve, O'Neill s'évanouit.

Dans la réalité, il se réveilla aussitôt, ouvrant grand les yeux. Sur le dos, il fixait un point dans le vide, pensant que par il ne savait quel aspect, cette Reetoo lui avait fortement rappelé les sœurs de Marg Simpson.

Peut-être devait-il arrêter de regarder ce dessin animé ?

Cette idée et ce cauchemar le bouleversèrent au point qu'il ne se rendormit pas de la nuit, restant simplement à attendre l'heure du levé, Sam dans ses bras.

Ce fut sa mine fatiguée qui inquiéta la jeune femme quand elle descendit prendre le petit déjeuner que Jack lui avait préparé.

Ça va ?

Oui, fit-il innocemment.

Il ne pouvait pas lui révéler ce qui l'avait tenu éveillé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il sentait juste qu'il ne devait pas le faire.

Tu as encore rêvé d'un chien qui danse la Polka ?

Nop. Cette fois-ci, c'était un phoque avec les traits des sœurs Simpson qui dansait le Hip-Hop.

Sam ne s'embêta même pas à cacher son manque de conviction mais décida de trouver un nouvel angle d'approche.

S'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, tu sais que je suis là et que tu peux me parler, chéri, lui assura-t-elle en l'entourant de ses bras.

A son tour, Jack la serra fort contre lui.

Je sais, dit-il simplement, puis il embrassa ses cheveux.

C'était le dernier jour du week-end qu'ils avaient réussi à se ménager. Il voulait en profiter pleinement et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il ne regarda même pas les Simpson le soir.

Cela fit tiquer Sam, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

Le soir, il se coucha avec une appréhension doublée. De quelle femme allait-il « rêver » cette nuit ?

Il eût la réponse quelques heures plus tard.

Elle soufflait comme on le lui avait appris dans ses cours de pré-natalité, comme un petit chien.

Le Dr. Brightman pensa qu'avec ses petites bouclettes de caniche, cela complétait à merveille la panoplie. Puis elle se sermonna aussitôt, certes, le feeling ne passait pas avec cette femme, mais elle était sa patiente et lui devait, en tant que telle, le respect qui lui était dû.

Continuez, c'est bien.

Où est Jack ? demanda la future mère entre deux petites expirations.

Il arrive, il donne ses dernières instructions au colonel Carter.

Kerry serra les dents.

Elle voyait bien le genre d'instructions qu'il lui donnait. Allongés sur son bureau, coincés contre un mur ou dans un ascenseur.

Elle cria à la vision d'une Samantha Carter touchant et embrassant « son » jack O'Neill.

Des contractions ? demanda le Dr. Brightman.

Non, je veux qu'il vienne !

Je suis là, rassura Jack en franchissant la porte du bloc avec l'équipe adéquat.

Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec le colonel Carter ? s'enquit-elle presque rageusement.

Il la regarda sans comprendre, ou du moins, il feignait de ne pas comprendre.

Je lui laissais les clés du fort.

Du fort ou de ton cœur ?

Le regard éberlué du médecin faisait sans cesse l'aller-retour entre le général et l'agent de la CIA.

Jack était tout aussi perplexe.

Enfin … Kerry …

L'agent Johnson se mit à pleurer.

Tu vas me quitter pour elle et me laisser toute seule avec des octuplés.

Des oct … ? s'étrangla Jack.

Oui.

Je ne vais pas te quitter ?

Ah, vraiment ?

Son ton laissait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

Jack ne comprenait plus rien. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant pour conserver son calme. Après tout, la pauvre Kerry n'y était pour rien. Les femmes se voyaient généralement en proie à quelques angoisses dans la situation qui était la sienne à l'heure actuelle.

Quand il les rouvrit, il se retrouva en plein désert, probablement celui d'Abydos.

Huit affreux bambins et Kerry le braquaient de leur arme. Ils étaient tous habillés comme les Men in Black.

Alors, tu ne m'as pas quittée ?lança-t-elle les dents serrées.

Il voulait parler mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Il essaya de crier mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

Si tu ne m'as pas quittée, continua Johnson d'un air dédaigneux, c'est quoi ça ?

D'un geste de la tête, elle indiqua quelque chose derrière Jack.

Il se retourna très, très lentement. Son rêve ne voulait pas le laisser bouger plus vite.

C'est alors qu'il vit Sam avec un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains longs et raides, avec de grands yeux bleu-gris.

Jack, lui sourit Carter, c'est notre fils, Pete.

O'Neill se réveilla avec un grand « Aah ! » angoissé. Il s'assit et se mit presque à rire, nerveusement.

Jack ? demanda Sam, cette fois-ci tout à fait réveillée.

Rien, c'est rien bébé, rendors-toi.

Au lieu de ça, elle s'assit à son tour et alluma sa lampe de chevet.

O'Neill cligna des paupières.

Jack, chéri, regarde-moi.

Il secoua brièvement la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Sam. Elle posa une main sur l'une de ses joues et du pouce caressa la pommette.

Tu sais, quand je t'ai demandé de me faire un enfant, je ne pensais sincèrement pas que ça t'inquièterait autant. Si tu ne te sens pas …

Si, si. Tout va bien. C'est juste … Je sais pas …

Il gonfla ses joues et lâche l'air emmagasiné dans sa bouche.

C'est trop soudain ? … Tu ne veux pas avoir un autre enfant ? Ou … Tu ne veux pas avoir un enfant avec moi.

Il haussa les sourcils.

Et pourquoi je ne voudrais pas un enfant de toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

Il la fit se rallonger et se plaça sur elle, prenant appui sur ses mains de chaque côté du corps de la jeune femme.

Soudain, cela fit « tilt » dans la tête de cette dernière.

Tu as peur de ne pas être un bon père ? questionna-t-elle réthoriquement.

Jack ne répondit pas, préférant noyer les paroles de Sam dans un baiser langoureux.

Nous allons faire ce bébé, Samantha. Maintenant.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, alors qu'elle souriait.

Une chose, on fera tous les tests possible pour s'assurer que notre bébé sera en parfaite santé. Je ne veux pas qu'on se rende compte au dernier moment qu'il a deux têtes ou trois bras ou un seul œil au milieu du front.

Quoi ?

Rien.

Il reprit ses lèvres et fit remonter la nuisette le long des hanches de Sam. Elle lui fit enlever son T-shirt de l'Air Force.

Autre chose, si c'est un garçon, il est hors de question qu'on l'appelle Pete.

Quoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on …

Pour rien, l'interrompit-il en l'embrassant encore.

**FIN**


End file.
